During the last years of the 20th Century and at the beginning of the 21st Century, there have been a number of virus-related deaths across the world, with a high risk of threat for humankind's survival. Also, a growing number of people are being infected, especially with hepatitis B (hereinafter—HBV), and hepatitis C (hereinafter HCV), mostly infected by virus-laden medical instruments (surgical, dental, ophthalmic, gynecologic and others), which cannot be sterilized enough under high temperature or by autoclaving. Also, HBV and HCV are resistant to many disinfectants used in medicine. Thus, the complete removal of viral particles from the surface of medical instruments and mechanical methods are not feasible. Consequently, virus particles capable of replication and infecting people are stored on the medical tools themselves. For human infection and disease development, the existence of even one particle of HBV or HCV in blood is enough. This leads to a high risk of contracting viral infections of patients with medical procedures. Consequently, there is an urgent need to develop a more effective method for the inactivation (deprivation of the ability to replicate) of RNA and DNA viruses and particles on medical instruments.
It is clear that photodynamic inactivation of DNA and RNA viruses is based on the ability of some chemical substances (photosensitizers), when exposed to light, change to a photoactive condition and generate active forms of oxygen. The abovementioned forms of oxygen are highly toxic compounds, which make for photodynamic activities that are employed in practicing the present invention.
There is a known method of inactivating viruses in biological fluids by processing a biological fluid with light for the inactivation of contaminants, such as viruses. According to this method light intensity of at least 30 mW/cm2 which affect the biological fluid is created. Biological fluid includes a certain amount of the photochemical agent (photosensitizer). When the interaction of the photochemical agent with a light-activated, photochemical agent takes place, it provides viral inactivation.
A famous method is based on the activation of methylene blue in its interaction with light having an intensity of at least 30 mW/cm2. Methylene blue may be disposed within a biological fluid, and may interact with the light for a period between approximately 0.3 and 30 minutes. According to the invention, the use of known high intensity light with a biological fluid, such as blood or blood plasma containing a predetermined amount of methylene blue, enhances the effect of methylene blue in killing viruses. Methylene blue is activated by high intensity light having wavelengths from about 550 nm to 700 nm, with a peak at 663 nm. The light absorption in this range provides the activation of methylene blue. Also, the prior art shows techniques for creating high-intensity light using high pressure sodium lamps.
However, the use of these known methods for inactivating RNA and DNA containing viruses on instruments is not effective because of the high-energy intensity, the structural complexity and laboriousness of the required operation necessary.
Also, existing techniques for the inactivation of RNA and DNA viruses for medical instruments are also shown in certain medical fields and their instruments, e.g., dental, gynecological, surgery, ophthalmic, and such, where, after use, the instruments are subjected to preliminary mechanical treatment and water washing with detergents (soap solution, washing powder). Here, after thorough rinsing with tap water, the instruments are immersed in a cuvette instrument filled with a solution of methylene blue. The Cuvette with the tools are so immersed in the camera setup on a rotating pan. Unit door tightly closed, the timer is set exposure time include monochromatic light emitter is mounted above the cuvette, and the motor rotation pan. The process of inactivation of viruses on the surface of medical instruments in this fashion continued for 45 minutes, while processing with monochromatic light of wavelength 590 nm.
However, the usage of these known methods of DNA and RNA virus inactivation techniques on medical instruments are not also effective due to the increased energy intensity and structural complexity. In addition, given that the methylene blue (a photochemical agent) is capable of providing maximum activation only in the interaction with monochromatic light of wavelength 590 nm, current methodologies neither disclose nor suggest the particular methodologies and apparatuses, as set forth in the instant Specification.